


献祭

by HAPPY648



Series: 游戏王VRAINS [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, 游戏王VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAPPY648/pseuds/HAPPY648
Summary: 祭品与山神的故事。





	献祭

**Author's Note:**

> Attention：意识流产物，兼具雷与OOC的R18短篇。

◇

  
穗村尊已经感到意识模糊，空旷的祭台周围是呼啸的暴风雪，他现在除了寒冷什么也感知不到。闭上了眼睛，往事便像走马灯一幕幕的回放。他知道自己大限将至，可早就没有后悔和发怒的力气。

在迷迷糊糊地快要沉入黑暗之时，穗村尊忽然感受到有人靠近，紧接着一双手就贴到了他的脸上。奇怪，明明已经冷到快动弹不了，为什么却感觉那双手这么冰冷，甚至比自己的温度还要低……

不对。

穗村尊猛地睁开了眼睛，对上的是一双毫无波澜的翠绿色眼睛。蓝粉发的神伏身捧着他的脸，像是在观察内部的构造。是因为风太大了吗？穗村尊感受不到他的呼吸。

两人靠得很紧，在神的触摸下，风雪的声音逐渐变小，他居然慢慢感受到自己身体的温度在上升。穗村尊愣愣地看着对方眨动的眼睫毛上掉落的雪花，然后他听到神说：“抱我。”

穗村尊说不出话，也动不了，而神已经吻了上来。冰冷的、粗糙的触感，和他几乎完美的外表很不符合。穗村尊不清楚神坚硬的外壳下是不是柔软得不堪一击，总之他现在感觉比刚才更糟糕了。身体好像在燃烧，浑身都发烫，在神随口脱出的话语下，自己的大脑也开始变得混沌。

绳子不知何时早就解开，穗村尊向神伸出手，粗暴地把他压倒在祭台上。穗村尊只觉得火种在大脑剧烈跳动，他很奇怪自己已经不再感到寒冷，相反，他只想对着面前冷冰冰的神施暴，好像这样就可以缓解莫名其妙的干渴。

丝绸做成的长袍随随便便就在蛮力下被撕扯得破烂不堪，穗村尊把白皙柔软的神明搂进怀里，用自己滚烫的脸贴着对方的脸。神就这样顺从地任由穗村尊动作，在他动作粗暴的时候不悦地皱起眉头，弄得去穗村尊有些害怕不敢继续。

“不用顾及我，做你想做的事。”

神再次淡淡地开口，那声音就是圣旨，除此之外没有别的东西好相信了。穗村尊觉得眼皮滚烫跳动着，他小心地把已经起不到遮挡作用的长袍脱去一边。太漂亮了，穗村尊双眼发酸，神明洁白无瑕的身躯触碰起来非常柔软，身体也很干净，体毛很少的缘故导致了一种纯洁又青涩的美感。

虽然一开始是痛恨，但在见到本人以后却衍生出了不该有的敬畏、虔诚之心。穗村尊谨慎又畏惧地亲吻着神的身体，他不敢伸舌头去舔，哪怕嘴唇蹭过柔软得如同莓果的乳首，都只是多吻了几次。神的脸颊上逐渐泛起红潮，嘴里也时不时传出窘迫的闷哼。不过穗村尊的手还是没有停下，他顺着腰线往下摸去，握住了神的性器。不知道是肚脐被亲吻得太痒还是穗村尊开始帮他撸的原因，穗村尊留意到神的胸口开始剧烈地起伏起来。

这个时候才露出了慌张的感情，是以前都没有做过这种事情吗？穗村尊猛地觉得这反差有点可爱，他一边观察着神明脸上的表情，一边更加卖力地帮他服务。

啊，开始咬着嘴唇发出呜咽的声音了。那双美丽的绿眼睛也模糊起来，氤氲水汽的样子大概是快要哭出来了。穗村尊望着神，自己脸上也不知不觉露出了微笑，这就是渎神吗？圣洁的神明在自己的手里哭喊着射精，白浊黏了自己一手，可穗村尊却乐在其中。他亲了亲神明的眼角，头一回大胆地伸出舌头舔去了他的泪水。

“还不够，需要身体上的结合。”明明喘着气有些勉强的神再次开口，这次他主动伸手搂住了穗村尊的脖子，“现在我允许你称呼我的名字，我是藤木游作。”

“你可以叫我穗村尊。”

藤木游作并没有问穗村尊的名字，但穗村尊还自顾自地回答了。他也不清楚自己是怎么了，竟然会对素未谋面的神产生情欲，甚至侥幸地期待藤木游作会在等会儿的交合中呼唤他的名字。然而神并没有任何表示，只是低垂着眼睛等待穗村尊的动作。

反正也不用再忍耐，穗村尊抬起藤木游作的一只腿，鲁莽地将硬得发疼的性器对准小小的穴口就往里插。他本来还担心会很干涩，结果藤木游作的身体湿软得不行，狭窄的甬道只要稍稍用点力就可以完全撑满。藤木游作的身体都泛着粉红，像羔羊一样发抖，在被用力插入的时候张大了嘴，眼眶里的泪水转来转去，很快就要溢出来了。大概是不想在人类面前太过丢脸，在穗村尊完全插进去之前他都强忍着泪水。直到身体满满当当地吃下粗热的阴茎，藤木游作才像松了口气，开始小声地啜泣。

“…唔、呜…可以了…哈…快点出去……”

藤木游作已经没办法保持一开始的冷静，看起来他对交合之事缺乏经验，居然害怕得阵阵退缩。穗村尊虽然不明白藤木游作为什么会这么恐惧，但想起自己都是因为他才会沦落到如今的地步，就觉得不可以这么轻易放过他。

“为什么要出去？身体上的结合不只是插进去就这么简单吧。”

“……啊！……那要怎么、做……呜呜！”

和料想的反应一样，藤木游作果然一无所知。没想到高高在上的神竟然连做爱也不懂，穗村尊发现自己好像抓住了他的把柄，于是愈发地想把怒气都撒在懵懂的神明身上。

“我来教你好了，要好好学习哦。”

**Author's Note:**

> 补充：
> 
> 这篇是拉面老师的脑洞，我扩展写了下去。虽然没有后续，但还是想简单说一下故事剧情。
> 
> 游作是雪山上的神明，山下村庄的人类因为忌惮暴风雪于是每年都会在雪季自顾自地选人当作祭品。尊就是其中的可怜蛋，被人在祭台上孤零零地快要冻死的时候，游作出现了。
> 
> 游作从来没有感知过温度，发现尊能让自己感受到温暖的感觉，于是决定将他留下。尊被冻得快要死掉，单靠身体接触完全没办法把魂魄拉回来。游作是在没办法的情况下才按照古籍所说与尊身体结合，结果被带着怨念和报复心的尊狠狠欺负了一通。
> 
> 顺便一提尊的设定是火神迦具土的一滴血落入凡间化作的人类，这也就是为什么游作能够感知到他。游作是被遗弃的神，诞生至今不知道是谁创造的他，也缺乏相应的知识，所以没有高高在上的语气而且很容易被诱骗（ 草）。


End file.
